Beyond the sea
by Sairiko
Summary: Si pudiera volar como las aves, entonces iria directo hacia las estrellas, navegando hacia ti... Sasuhina one-shot.


_Hola, esta es una idea que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo sólo que no sabia como plasmarla en palabras (originalmente era una idea para hacer un cuadro) pero al fin! En uno de mis ataques de insomnio se me ocurrio esto… Espero les agrade. Es un Sasuhina, como siempre, aunque muy indirecto. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de: Beyon the sea, de Celtic Woman, esa canción fue la fuente de mi inspiración y es musica excelente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beyond the sea.<strong>_

_**By: Sairiko**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sé que él me está esperando…

En algún lugar sobre el horizonte, del otro lado del mar…

Esperando…

Esperándome.

.

.

Había llegado a esa tierra extraña sin nada, sin nada más que su amor por él… Pero eso era suficiente. Con lo poco que tenían, construyeron una casita a la orilla del mar, tal y como habían soñado.

Aun recordaba las largas caminatas por la arena, mojando sus pies al alcanzarlos la marea; que subía a medida que el día se terminaba. Pasaban por debajo de un arco, hecho de manera natural, por piedras; mientras miraba por encima de su hombro, observando dos pares de huellas en la arena, muy juntas…

Después se sentarían en una gran piedra saliente a observar el atardecer, mientras sus oídos eran invadidos por el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas; ella colocaría su cabeza sobre su hombro y el descansaría la suya sobre la de ella…

Si, aun lo recordaba muy bien.

Continuo caminando, disfrutando de la sensación que la arena le provocaba a sus pies descalzos, su vista cansada se fijó sobre el horizonte; y aunque una brisa helada azotó contra su rostro, y el cielo entero se pintó de gris, sonrió.

Su esposo era pescador, y valla que lo era!... Él era uno de los mejores. Nadie más podía jactarse de amar tanto el mar como su esposo. Era algo que tenían en común, aunque ella prefería quedarse en la orilla, admirando el horizonte, viéndolo navegar, esperando ansiosa su regreso.

Las gotas heladas comenzaron a caer, su vestido se pegó a su cuerpo y unos escalofríos lo recorrían rápidamente; pero ella no se movió.

Miro sobre su hombro, y observo con tristeza como la lluvia borraba sus huellas en la arena. Después de un rato, decidió regresar a su hogar. Abrió la puerta pero detuvo su andar, se viro hacia atrás, viendo un pequeño muelle hecho de madera en la orilla, a escasos metros de su casa.

La imagen de su esposo mostrándole el nuevo bote que el mismo había construido se materializo frente a ella, y sonrió de nuevo. Jamás olvidaría ese día…

Él le había colocado un pañuelo sobre los ojos , la había tomado de la mano y guiado hasta el muelle de madera. Se emocionó al encontrarse con un hermoso bote con su nombre escrito en la proa…

"_Hinata_"

"_Para que navegues conmigo siempre"_… le había dicho él. Enseguida, juntos tomaron una botella y la estrellaron contra el bote, consumando el bautizo con un profundo beso.

Entro a la casa, dejando atrás el muelle y los restos de un bote.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, pero todo era igual para ella, hacía mucho tiempo que los días grises y lluviosos no terminaban. Decidida, camino hacia el muelle y jalo los restos de madera del bote hacia la orilla… ella también construiría un bote. Sabía que él la estaba observando, así que se lo demostraría.

El tiempo pasó, en su rostro se podía ver la evidencia de eso, alrededor de sus cansados ojos opalinos se podían notar las marcas de algunas arrugas que comenzaban a aparecer y su cabello azul y brillante, comenzó a tomar una tonalidad grisácea y opaca…

Pero al fin había logrado lo que se había propuesto. Su bote estaba listo, ahora ella también podría navegar y seguirlo… más allá de las estrellas o sobre la luna; no importaba.

Subió al bote y miro una vez más su casa en la orilla del mar, un nudo se formó en su garganta pero, sin pensarlo dos veces, zarpó.

Cerró sus ojos y extendió sus brazos, disfrutando de las caricias heladas del viento, quien la ayudaba a adentrarse cada vez más en el amplio mar; sin notar los cúmulos de nubes negras que se alzaban sobre el horizonte.

.

.

.

Las olas golpeaban ferozmente el pequeño bote hecho de madera. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos , mientras se mantenía afianzada al mástil con vigor, pidiendo al todo poderoso que aquello terminara.

Para su sorpresa, al poco tiempo dejo de sentir los furiosos ataques de las olas, el mar se había calmado. Una sensación cálida la invadió y mirando hacia el horizonte se dio cuenta que las nubes grises habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazadas el sol, el cual comenzaba a ponerse.

Asombrada, se puso de pie y miro hacia el frente. Sus ojos de abrieron a mas no poder, había llegado al otro lado del mar, pudo ver la orilla y ahí, algo más.

No pudo evitar las delgadas lágrimas que recorrían libremente su rostro, ni el impulso que tuvo de correr hacia la persona una vez arribado en la orilla, ya no sentía la fatiga de antes.

Su oscura mirada se encontró con la de ella… la había estado esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo. De pie, inmóvil, sobre aquella arena dorada.

Se encontraron de nuevo a orilla de la playa…

Se besaron justo como lo hacían antes…

Se abrazaron para nunca más dejarse ir, mientras miraban el atardecer como solían hacerlo.

Serian felices por siempre…

Y nunca más tendrían que volver a navegar…

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, que les parecio? Hacia mucho que no subia algo mio... espero no estar perdiendo el toque. Y si asi fue, lo lamento, mi idea original, que continua reproduciendose y reproduciendose en mi cabeza, era mas profunda y emotiva; y pues no se, esto no lo siento muy emotivo. Aun asi, espero que les haya agradado y dejen reviews no? (: haha se los agradeceria... <em>

_Estare subiendo one-shots y la continuacion de la traduccion de Life Unexpected la proxima semana ( tengo mucha tarea u.u) asi que les pido paciencia. Espero que esten muy bien :D nos leemos!_


End file.
